


declaration of love

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Letters, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	declaration of love

declaration of love   
Kaum, dass Lars seine gelb verglaste Bürotür im zweiten Stockwerk des Olympia Toppen aufstieß, entdeckte er auch schon den einfachen weißen Briefumschlag, der sich in nichts von all den anderen Briefumschlägen, die in einer seiner zahlreichen, oftmals klemmenden Schubladen darauf warteten befüllt, zugeklebt und verschickt zu werden, zu unterscheiden schien. Aber dennoch weckte der einfache Umschlag, der vollkommen unschuldig wirkend auf der in viel zu häufig auftretenden, langweiligen Momenten mit Kugelschreiber verzierten Papierunterlage lag, sofort beim Eintreten Lars‘ Aufmerksamkeit und ließ den Physiotherapeuten an den Schreibtisch treten. Vorsichtig hob er den Umschlag mit gespitzten Fingern hoch und betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd von allen Seiten, suchte eine Adresse, eine Briefmarke oder wenigstens einen kleinen Hinweis auf den Absender.  
Der so unschuldig wirkende Umschlag war zwar etwas zerknittert, als hätte jemand ihn zu kräftig angefasst oder vielleicht auch nur widerwillig abgegeben, aber dennoch zeigte sich nirgends ein Hinweis auf die Herkunft. Kein Name prangte darauf und keine Briefmarke und auch kein Stempel fanden sich auf dem weißen Leinenpapier. Nur ein einfaches, mit himmelblauer Tinte gezeichnetes Herz leuchtete versprechend auf der Lasche.   
Lars ging voller Neugier, aber nach seinen Erfahrungen mit Tom und dessen Humors, auch mit einer Prise Misstrauen schließlich sogar so weit den Briefumschlag prüfend in das Licht zu halten und hin und herzudrehen. Aber auch das brachte ihm keine neuen Erkenntnisse, hatte er beim Zugreifen doch schon deutlich spüren können, dass scheinbar ein dickes oder zumindest mehrfach gefaltetes Blatt im Inneren des Umschlag steckte.  
Seufzend griff Lars nach seinem Brieföffner, einem albernen, bereits merklich verbogenen Spielzeugdolch, den sein Zwilling ihm vor einigen Jahren aus irgendeinem Urlaub mitgebracht gehabt hatte und ließ sich schwer auf den protestierend knarrenden, alten Bürostuhl sinken. Während er für einen Moment mit dem verbogenen Dolch spielte, streifte er seine Schuhe ab und platzierte seine nackten Füße auf der Tischplatte und lehnte sich auch mit geschlossenen Augen zurück. Die Lehne knarrte und knackte und wie immer dauerte es einen Moment, bis er dann endlich eine geeignete Position gefunden zu haben meinte und erst dann tastete er nach dem Umschlag.  
Für einen Augenblick zögerte er aber dennoch, aber schließlich siegte doch noch seine Neugier und er umfasste den Brieföffner fester und setzte die verbogene Klinge vorsichtig an. Mühelos, fast schon ohne Widerstand, glitt das schartige Metall durch das weißliche Papier und neugierig spähte Lars in das Innere das Umschlags, wo er wirklich nur ein alt wirkendes, zusammengefaltetes, gelbliches Papier entdeckte. Mit spitzen Fingern griff er in den Umschlag, zog das dicke Pergament aus dem schützenden Umschlag, entfaltete es vorsichtig und strich es schließlich auf seinem Oberschenkel glatt.  
Die engen Zeilen schienen sorgsam mit himmelblauer Tinte handgeschrieben worden zu sein. Trotz aller sichtlichen Sorgfalt wirkten die Zeilen aber trotzdem leicht schief und auch etwas asymmetrisch. Dennoch wirkte das Geschriebene, das Lars nun erstmalig überflog, erstaunlich ordentlich. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Lars die markanten Buchstaben und zerbrach sich den Kopf, ob er anhand der Schrift den Schreiber zu erkennen vermochte.  
Aber vergeblich.  
Also strich der Physiotherapeut ein weiteres Mal das geknickte, leicht wellige Pergament glatt und überflog den Text ein weiteres Mal. Erst beim dritten Mal, dieses Mal allerdings betont langsam, fast schon bedächtig, glitten die grau blauen Augen über die Zeilen. Trotzdem stockte er immer wieder, als er den Brief halblaut, immer leiser werdend und schließlich nur noch die Lippen bewegend im stillen Büro las. Nein, beinahe schon wisperte,  
„Und ohne Hoffnung von Wind verweht,  
was innigst mir im Herzen geschrieben steht,  
aus deinen Augen, von dir ein Blick,  
wiegt schwerer als ein ganzer Tag,  
doch weist mich dieser stets zurück,  
denn letztlich ich nicht mehr vermag,  
nur ein Kuss durch deinen Mund,  
würde mir Erlösung schenken,  
wünsche ich mir zu jeder Stund´,  
kann ich das Schicksal doch nicht lenken,  
denn gibst du mir tiefste Fröhlichkeit,   
bleibt letztlich mir nur Bitterkeit,  
denn für den flehentlichen Ruf aus meinem Herzen,  
bleibst du taub und hüllst dich in Schweigen,  
so schenkst du mir letztlich Leid und Schmerzen,  
was ich fühle, kann ich dir nicht zeigen,  
doch schlimmer noch, als tiefes Leiden,  
wäre mir, dich nicht zu sehen,  
so bleibt mir letztlich nur in stillem Leiden,  
und Sehnen nach dir zu vergehen,  
und ohne Hoffnung von Wind verweht,  
was innigst mir im Herzen steht,  
es lässt mich nicht am Tage denken,  
es lässt mich nicht in Nächten schlafen,  
es lässt mich nicht am Tage gehen,  
es lässt mich nur voll Sehnsucht träumen,  
es lässt mich nur voll Sehnsucht sehen,  
was bleibt mir im Dasein noch zu versäumen,   
denn gibst du mir tiefste Fröhlichkeit,  
bleibt letztlich mir nur Einsamkeit ...“  
Lars schluckte und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er genug Kraft gefunden hatte, um die Zeilen des unbekannten Schreibers, die sich als sehr emotionales und trauriges Liebesgedicht entpuppt hatten, weiterzulesen. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht und er kaute unruhig mit dem schiefen Zahn auf seiner Unterlippe und bohrte ihn fest in das weiche, rote Fleisch, bevor er schließlich fast schon flüsternd, weiterlas,  
„ … du hast in mir ein Feuer entfacht,  
mein Inneres ist von Flammen zerfressen,  
nicht an einem einzigen Tag hast du mich mehr als eines Blickes bedacht,  
und doch bin ich gefangen, von dir besessen,  
langsam versinkend im Tränenmeer,  
will ich dich letztlich und endlich vergessen,   
doch wäre es in mir so unsagbar leer,   
wärst dort nicht du, sondern nichts, stattdessen,   
und ohne Hoffnung von Wind verweht,  
was innigst mir im Herzen steht,  
so bleibt mir in Schmerz und Liebe und Leid,  
am ewigen Sehnen festzuhalten,  
und sollte es schwinden, in Wirren der Zeit,  
wird das Gefühlte ergrauen, erkalten,   
denn was mir mit dir letztlich nur bleibt,  
ist das, was mir fehlt, was mich in sinnloses Dasein treibt ...“  
Der Brief, den Lars mit roten Wangen und schlanken Fingern, die ihm nun nicht mehr länger gehorchen wollten, wieder zusammenfaltete trug auch keine Unterschrift. Lars nagte noch für einige Sekunden nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe, bevor er, als es klopfte, den hastig zusammengelegten Brief eilig in einer Schublade verschwinden ließ, bevor er dann mit dem Schreibtischstuhl herumdrehte und ertappte knurrte, „Was?“ „Na na … Bist du immer so unfreundlich? Wenn ja, dann wundert mich, dass du so viele Fans hast … Oder gehen die nur nach deinem Körper? Der ist ja nicht zu verachten ...“, die Tür öffnete sich und knallte gegen das alte Regal, auf dem neben einigen Büchern auch ein leeres Goldfischglas bedenklich zu wackeln begannen, als Anders nun voller strahlender Selbstsicherheit in das Büro trat. „Mein Gott, das ist dein Büro? Da ist ja meine Abstellkammer noch größer ...“, der Zwilling sah sich naserümpfend umsah und hob sich ergebend die Hände, als er Lars, der den Brieföffner wie eine Waffe umklammert hielt und sie seinem Bruder fast schon vergessenen habend, entgegen streckte, entdeckte, „Huh, ich ergebe mich …“  
„Anders ...“, noch immer mit roten Wangen ließ Lars den schiefen Dolch nun sinken und lehnte sich aufatmend in den knarrenden Bürostuhl zurück, „Was machst du hier?“ „Was schon? Clas abholen ...“, der Arzt setzte sich auf die Kante des Schreibtisches und beugte sich neugierig zu seinem Zwilling hinunter, „Du hast ganz rote Wangen. Hattest du gerade Sex? Oder vielleicht doch Fieber?“ Lars schlug die brüderliche Hand, die sich auf seine Stirn legen wollte, knurrend weg und wechselte hastig das Thema, „Zu Clas … Mmmmh ... Sag mal, ist das eigentlich langsam was Ernstes bei euch?“

 

Das Liebesgedicht (leicht abgeändert):  
https://www.liebeskosmos.de/liebesgedichte/sehnsucht/was-bleibt.html


End file.
